


morning sickness

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [35]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Schmoop, and lincoln takes care of daisy cause hes a gentleman, so have this happy universe where lincoln and daisy are expecting, we needed happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy has morning sickness. Lincoln helps her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning sickness

**Author's Note:**

> agentttremors asked: concerned + static quake :) (pls no sad pls pls pls i cant take it)

Waking up in the middle of the night had been a common occurrence since being informed about the bundle of the joy that grew inside her belly. Did Daisy love the idea of being a mother? Yes, even though it took her while to accept it. She just hated what the little monster was doing to her body.

Instead of being in bed like a normal person at this hour, Daisy was hunched over the toilet vomiting her guts up. Her hands gripping onto the edges. But she wasn’t alone. 

Lincoln, the man who she happily got knocked up by, slowly made his way behind her. His hand gently rubbing on her back comforting her as she hacked up, that wonderful cheeseburger that day. While she was coming down from her morning sickness spell, she was reminded how blessed she was. 

Lincoln had taken care of her since day one. Holding her hair back and comforting her like this when she threw up. Massaging her shoulders when they hurt, and carrying her when her feet were tired. Doing everything he could to make sure she was comfortable during her pregnancy. 

When she hacked up the last of, whatever made her sick. Lincoln smiled and handed her a glass of water. Daisy smiled and accepted the glass to her lips. She let the water cool her throat and settle her stomach.

“Come on you,” Lincoln said, “Let’s get you two into bed.”

He picked her in a fireman tow and carried her into bed. His large hand occasionally ran against her stomach where their child grew inside. Daisy sighed happily and leaned her head against his chest. God, she was blessed to have a man like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
